nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki Lewinsky
Nicki Lewinsky (also known as the MistressMetro Lyrics Lyrics of "Get Silly" or simply Lewinsky, retroactively called Old Nicki and MixtapenikaTwitter: "Jop! Got sum new #mixtapenika fo dat oss too! > RT @AyooArie: @NICKIMINAJ so that means MIXTAPENIKA!." Retrieved December 2, 2012.) is one of Nicki Minaj's best known alter egos, active primarily when she was an underground artist. Nicki Lewinsky is characterized by her sexually explicit and very daring lyrics. She is often compared to Minaj's equally outrageous alter ego Roman Zolanski, but is notably less aggressive and more raunchy. Lewinsky, like Zolanski, is featured in many of Minaj's songs. When Minaj became more mainstream, she let go of the Lewinsky character because she felt the racy lyrics were not appropriate for younger fans.That Grape Juice: "Nicki Minaj Feels Guilty About Young Fans Listening To Her Music" by Trent. Retrieved April 21, 2013 In the song "Dear Old Nicki," she raps about how she has changed from the ghetto fabulous Nicki Lewinsky to the global superstar Nicki; the song also questions if her old self is on hiatus or truly dead. Development The first appearance of Nicki Lewinsky was in the Sucka Free song "Sunshine". Minaj called herself Lewinsky as a reference to Monica Lewinsky, who was the mistress of US President Bill Clinton. As Lil Wayne is nicknamed "The President Carter," Minaj called herself Lewinsky is a reference to Clinton and Monica Lewinsky's affair. The song "Sunshine" contains references to the Lewinsky scandal, such as Minaj saying, "Mr. President, you know the mistress gotta holla at you for a minute, right? Meet the girl in the oval office, it's nothing. Tell ya wife you gonna be a lil' late tonight," and Wayne rapping "He the president, yeah, she Lewinsky, but we never get caught."RapGenius Lyrics "Sunshine" Minaj also stated that when she is with "the president" she can be called "Nicki Lewinsky."YouTube: Nicki Minaj - Higher Than a Kite (ft. Lil Wayne) Lewinsky is a very naive character referring to the naive behavior Monica had. When asked about the reference to Monica Lewinsky, Minaj stated that "people are gonna hear that name and be like 'Oh my God, this bitch is a bird,' but check this out: this bitch Monica got in the same room with the President of the United States of America. People don't look at that on the large scale and just see that she was giving him head. I knew it was gonna get attention and people would have to something to say but you gotta understand...I'm with the president of Young Money, the hottest rapper in the world right now. Monica was able to get at the biggest person in the world and she had him to herself. She could've used that to her advantage but she didn't and that's a sad story. Nicki Lewinsky is a different story."Nicki Minaj by Alex Thornton from Hip Hop DX. Minaj means that her nickname is not just a joke; she, like Monica, is with a very important person, but, unlike Monica, she will use this to her advantage. While Lewinsky is highly featured in Minaj's third mixtape Beam Me Up Scotty, she does not appear in Minaj's later, more mainstream music.Rap Genius: Me Up Scotty Lyrics "Dear Old Nicki" Minaj officially stopped using the Lewinsky character because of a need to grow as an artist, though she has also questioned if she abandoned her in a pursuit of fame.Rap Genius "Dear Old Nicki" lyric 1 lyric 2Rap Genius "Dear Old Nicki" lyric 3 With the re-release of her second studio album, The Re-Up, Minaj's fans noticed the return of sexually charged lyrics in the style of Lewinsky, then re-dubbed Mixtapenika. Releasing more music of this nature in 2013, Minaj hinted that Lewinsky may be making a comeback.Twitter: maybe > RT @NickiTMRockstar “@NickisCuteBOY: RT @iKissedOnika: @NICKIMINAJ Is this the return of Nicki Lewinsky ? #FreaksVideo” Appearances *Wanna Minaj? *The Biggest Freak *I Get Crazy *Young Money Ballaz *Set It Off *Sunshine *Biggest Freak *Still I Rise *Itty Bitty Piggy (Mentioned and apears in the Music Video) *Roger That (Says "Flow tighter than a d**k in a butt") *Go Hard (Mentioned) *Knockout *Kill Da DJ (Mentioned) *Dear Old Nicki (mentioned; the song is dedicated to her) *Firm Biz '08 *Click Clack *Freaks (rumored) Pictures of Nicki Lewinsky PIO7.png PIO1.png PIO6.png SF2.png BMUS7.png References Category:Alter egos